


Haha, Boner. Get it?

by kitausu



Series: AfterElton Drabble Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by this fanart http://blackbirdrose.deviantart.com/art/Teen-Wolf-Stiles-and-Derek-321897691</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haha, Boner. Get it?

Stiles was in heaven. Seriously, who ever invented Pet Co must of had him in mind because this? This was the best day of his life. He had folded up the bag and buried it deep in the bottom of his backpack to muffle the rustle of plastic and jingle of one of the five dog toys he had purchased. That's right, Five. Dog. Toys. And all for Derek. He was going to be pissed, and it was going to be awesome!

"What are you doing, Stiles?" Derek rumbled from behind him and Stiles did not jump, nope nope, no matter what his Sourwolf of a boyfriend ninja said. 

"Nooooothing." He drawled as he not so subtly tried to slip his backpack from his shoulders so he could clutch it safely to his chest. 

He was almost there too, the bag dangling from his left arm and about to be wrapped safe in his embrace when Derek sighed and snatched it out of his mate's hands. 

"You are the worst liar I have ever met." Derek deadpanned, but the kiss he pressed to the back of Stiles' neck took the sting out of the words. 

For a second Stiles thought Derek would just toss the bag away, pick him up and ravish him senseless. That was why when he turned around, he was totally unprepared to be confronted with a dog bone just inches from his face. 

"Explain."

"Well Derek, I have needs, needs that you don't always satisfy, and sometimes I need to go elsewhere to get my boner." Stiles plucked the bone from Derek's grasp with a cheeky grin. 

"Get it, boner. It's a dog bone." Derek rolled his eyes before stomping away without a word. 

"Come on Derek! It was funny!" Stiles chased after him, completely ignoring his mate's irritated snarl. 

"Hey Derek..." 

"Who's a good booooooy?!" Stiles bounced in front of him, shaking his butt and waving the bone inches from Derek's nose. 

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Derek sauntered forward, forgetting that he had lost all menacing powers the first time he had called Stiles beautiful in bed. 

"Fetch!" Stiles tossed the bone over his shoulder, his eyes twinkling with mischief before pressing closer to Derek's chest. 

"Or if you prefer...take me to bed?" Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's neck, huffing sweetly when Derek hoisted him up to wrap his legs around his waist. 

"That I can do."

They got about halfway up the stairs before Stiles muttered breathless and in between kisses, "Then fetch?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made an offer on tumblr that for everyone that comes and tells me they voted for Sterek, I'll write them a drabble in return. This was one of them. 
> 
> xx


End file.
